


Lexa Kom Trikru

by braincells



Series: Clexa Illustrations 2016-2020 [14]
Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: A realistic portrait of Lexa for the new decade.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa (The 100)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Clexa Illustrations 2016-2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/985704
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Lexa Kom Trikru

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/49514020033/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Kru, this was fun. I remodelled Lexa. Happy with the result, hope you enjoy. I'm open for commissions.


End file.
